Trading Post
I'nterstellar Trade' In order to enable the import and export of resources in the future, we have to build a trading post. With the trading post we have access to auctions and can buy and sell components, resources, researchers and commanders. However, at least we can be sure to acquire a quality products if we prefer regular purchase. Requirements- Research Facility level 1 Information About the Trading Post Trading is a very importang thing to avoid resource shortages. You can trade with neighbour players close to your star system - or with the computer controlled NPC. For both things you will have to build the "trading post". All functions of the trading post only count for the planet of the trading post. You'll need to build and update it on all your colonies soon. NPC Trader Times ' The start of the interval beginns with setting up your wares for import or export. This interval is ''not random, it will follow a static rule set. Every planet will have it's own NPC interval, but all will have equal characteristics. One example: Planet 1 was set up for import at 10:00, the NPC trader will arrive at 12:00. Next interval will be 14:00. If you set up the import/export on planet 2 on 10:38, the NPC will arrive at 12:38, followed by 14:38. It's almost impossible to calculate the exact schedule, because there are several factors counting in. New players will meet the NPC every 30 minutes, as more as you advance - the interval will go up to a maximum of 2 days and 5 minutes. There's a strong dependency on the level and number of the resource facilities. Others buildings have only a small impact. In case you trade permanently, e.g. by importing a resource where you did not built any facilities in... you can see the current interval at the "statistics" tab. You can calculate the next arriaval of the NPC by reading the times of his last 4-5 visits. Changing the amount of resources to import or export does not restart the interval... only removing and reseting of the function at all. E.g. an deactived import/export will deactivate the NPC trader for that planet. '''Auctions You can bid on resources, components, researchers or commanders. This function become available when your trade port is level 1 and your resource facilities are on level 2. The system works like ebay. You enter a number of credits which will become your maximum bid. The computer will use the least amount (of that sum) required to get the highest bidding. The other money is transfered to a trading trust and will be used to auto-raise the bidding in case someone else starts to bid on the same subject. In case you have the highest bidding after the end of the auction, you will get a message - and the unused money of the trading trust back. Resources and components need to be delivered to you by the seller. The transport cost will be calculated automatically. The seller has 48 hours to deliver the stuff you bought. In case he does not do it, you will get all your money back - and in addition 50% of the price you had to pay. Researchers and Commanders will be delivered automatically, without transport cost Importing ''' Import of resources is available with the first building level. You can choose to buy a concrete amount of resources (Quantity) or to stockpile your warehouse up to a specific amount. (Stockpile up to). If you chose Quantity, every visit of the NPC will delivere something, until the max amount is reached. (In case he do not deliver everything at once.) You can edit your import and export prices with building level 3. Before that, you'll import everything for 100 credits and export everything for 80 credits. '''Exporting Becomes available with building level 2. You can choose between the two options "Sell excess over" and "quantity". The first option will try to sell everything fro your warehouse above the amount of resources you entered, while the second one will ony try to sell exactly the amount you have entered. Bank Transfer Becomes available with building level 4. You can transfer credits to other players. Either a single transfer, or as a standing order. You can not create a negative bank account status with standing orders.